iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
House Fowler
House Fowler of Skyreach is a noble house from Skyreach in Dorne. They hold the title of "Warden of the Prince's Pass" and watch over the Prince's Pass. The current lord is Albin Fowler. Their words are "Let Me Soar". Their blazon it as a hooded blue hawk on silver. History The Fowlers were First Men kings who ruled from Skyreach, which guarded the Wide Way between Dorne and the Reach. They titled themselves Kings of Stone and Sky and Lords of the Wide Way. Along with the Daynes and Yronwoods, the Fowlers were among the most powerful of the Dornish kings. The Fowlers often warred with the marcher lords to their north. King Ferris Fowler led 10,000 Dornishmen through the Wide Way to the Kingdom of the Reach, but they were turned back by King Garth VII Gardener. Following the defeat of King Garrison Fowler, who was then exiled to the Night's Watch, the Fowlers sided with the Martells against the Yronwoods during Nymeria's War a thousand years ago. Since then they have feuded with the Yronwoods, the Wardens of the Stoneway east of the Prince's Pass. In 10 AC during the First Dornish War, Lord Fowler led a Dornish host which burned Nightsong and took hostages from the marcher castle. The Targaryens retaliated by unleashing their dragons on Skyreach and other Dornish castles. When she was younger, Princess Arianne Martell would ride the shoulders of one of the Fowler twins, Jeyne and Jennelyn, while at play in the Water Gardens. Recent History * 378 AC: Twins Sarella and Albin is born to Yoren Fowler and Gemma Fowler * 380 AC: Yoren "The Unlucky Hawk" Fowler dies, Sarella at two years old is the heir to the Skyreach * 383 AC: Gemma Fowler dies * 387 AC: Belandra Fowler dies * 389 AC: Lady Cedra Fowler of the Skyreach dies, Sarella Fowler inherit the title Lady of the Skyreach, Ferris Fowler and Symon Fowler rule the Skyreach together * 389 AC: Sarella Fowler dies, Albin Fowler is the heir, Ferris and Symon continue to rule * 390 AC: Third Targaryen Rebellion * 390 AC: Sand King conflict breaks out in Dorne * 392 AC: Ferris Fowler takes Albin Fowler for a Grand tour of the Free Cities * 394 AC: Ferris and Albin returns as the threat of the Sand King arises in Dorne * 394 AC: Albin Fowler comes of age and rules the Skyreach with Symon Fowler and Ferris Fowler as advisors * 394 AC: Sand King conflict is resolved * 394 AC: Albin Fowler marries Sylva Manwoody * 396 AC: Albin Fowler participates in tourneys in the Stormlands, the Reach and the Westerlands and places very well in several jousts * 397 AC: During Sylva’s pregnancy, Albin meets a lowborn woman from the Reach and takes her for his paramour * 397 AC: Sylva gives birth to a boy, Walter, but dies soon after Location Skyreach is the seat of House Fowler in Dorne. It is located at the southern end of the Prince's Pass, south of Kingsgrave and near a river that flows east to Yronwood. Family Tree Sworn Houses * House Manwoody Category:Dornish Category:Skyreach Category:Fowlers Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from Dorne